Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 540 - Withering Tangerine
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #540 - Withering Tangerine is the five-hundred fortieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fiftieth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Return Kurt heads westward with Wolfie, on a Wednesday. He missed the past few episodes because he traveled in early December to see his family in Chicago. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser has been raised to $11,127.74, a lot coming from ConeDodger's DiRT Rally league that had a $5 donation as the entry fee. There will also be another donation goal before 2016. Question: So how was going back 'home', now that you live so far? Any sense of relief being isolated from YouTube stuff, or was it frustrating? He went home to Chicago where it was warm, but always cloud. Kurt missed the sun and Eva, and when he came back to Phoenix, it was colder than it was in Chicago. Kurt also missed working because it led to the stoppage of a lot of series. Question: When are you going to be joining ConeDodger in his iRacing series? The game iRacing is too simulator for Kurt, especially because it is multiplayer. There is no singleplayer in that game, it is all cooperative. Question: Regarding your comments of people of genders, and women, men, and everyone in-betqween? Are you familiar with the non-binding genders, perhaps you have a transgender friend or acquaintance? There's courtesy that Kurt gives people, and thinks that the younger generation will be inclusive to a reasonable point. He grew up in a time where the speech people used was often casually discriminatory, and does not want to be remembered as the weird uncle who says casually discriminatory stuff. Kurt mentions that he had a night flight and saw four meteors. Question: Has the force awakened yet? The Force has not awakened yet, the new Star Wars movie is not out yet. He is also increasingly impatient in regards to lines. Question: What other charity fundraising events have done in the padt, before or even alongside Far Lands or Bust, if so, any advice in raising money for charity? I've been doing a small charity livestream marathon on Twitch for Child's Play ever year on Twitch with me friends, and the next one is coming up? What tips do you have for somebody who is also raising for charity? Tackling similar questions, Kurt says Far Lands or Bust is the first charitable thing he has done. He has done the Mindcrack Marathon, but other than this series is not much of a charitable person. Also, FLoB is a much different charitable series than the big livestreaming marathons that dominate Internet fundraising. At a PAX, Kurt was trying to get onto a panel, and there is a Child's Play one. However, he is not a good leader. Trivia * The end slate links to a VLOG: Mindcrack Secret Santa Day 7 w/ KurtJMac (and Eva) and ATTACKED BY TEEN WOLF! - GTA V Online w/ Lofty.